


We Of The Sword)</h2>

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character/ race exploration in the form of a battle prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Of The Sword)</h2>

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_"And the earth shook and trembled with the sound of unleashed war- the Rohirrim rode."_

 

Blessed fathers before us, guide our hands surely and swiftly to the flesh of our enemy. May you strengthen us when our courage fails and share your wisdom when our need grows great. Grant us honor at our darkest hour and if we meet our death in battle, accept us among you and allow us to take our place within your halls.

We are the sons and daughters of the sword. The open fields are our mother's breast and our steeds instruct us of the honor of our fathers. Our lungs burn with the language of war and our brow carries the flash of steel. We are the Rohirrim. We are the free.


End file.
